Small Angels
by mrlcoleman
Summary: My first attempt at fanfiction. Based off a dream I had, this is a story converted from my POV to a you/reader POV. Let me know what you thought, I'd love to know what I need to work on!


After a long day of cleaning and pulling some "feng shui" off in the house, you're finally done. It only took 4 hours of screaming at your couch for weighing a ton, and your windows being too tall for your curtains, but it really looks much better. Plus you broke a sweat. And probably a toe.

Walking to the kitchen for your long overdue drink, you see something move out of the corner of your eye. "What the f-" you jump before recognizing Castiel. Popping in rather than knocking; he still hasn't realized humans prefer being notified that someone is showing up before dropping by.

"Hey, Castiel. Where are the guys? Do they need something?" The Guys being Sam and Dean Winchester. You met them a few years ago after a demon came to town and started picking people off for sport. If it hadn't been for them, you'd probably have been killed, or worse. Castiel came to help after Sam and Dean told him the demon had something to do with Crowley, a big wig demon they know. Hell, Castiel's the only reason you're even alive. After that demon worked you over, nothing short of a miracle - or angel - was going to be save you.

"Hello. The boys are on a case in Oregon, I came to speak with you." He said. His voice was gravelly and way too tempting for an Angel. You still couldn't tell if he really understood of his effect on people or not. Either way he oozed power and sensuality.

"Oh ok. What's up?" You say as you grab your water. Taking a deep drink, you sigh at the amazingness that is, cold water.  
You notice he hasn't taken his eyes off you since he popped in, and it's making you a little nervous. "I've been thinking about you since the case we worked together. I wanted to make sure you were still ok. This world can be a lot to process for most humans. Even Sam and Dean are affected by it most days." He spoke in a smooth, calming tone as he walked closer to you. His trench coat looked smudged with dirt. Or blood. Please let it be dirt. His hair was a little ruffled and out of place for the usually tidy Angel.

"I'm alright." Setting your drink down and giving him a quick once over to gather your thoughts_, _"Are you? You look a bit worse for wear." You point at the smudged... color, and the unkempt hair.  
"I had a bit of a run in with a minor demon on my way here. It's not of import."He's less than a foot away by now. His grasp on the concept of personal space is still lacking, but it doesn't bother you.  
He smells like musk, white flowers, and a faint hint of leather, and he radiates warmth like personal sunshine.

Looking up, you see his eyes squint ever so slightly, like a tired cat. But more of a big, feral cat, rather than the cute little ones you love squeezing. His look is as old as he is; it's calculating and questioning, with a hint of curiosity._  
_"Well then. Glad that's taken care of I suppose. If you just came by to check on me, I'm fine really. I'll let you and the boys know if something comes up." _  
_ Trailing off you notice him leaning closer to you. Is he smelling you? Weird. You know you smell like seven different kinds of gross, your skin is flushed, and your hair is falling out the low tie you put it in.

He brushes the hair from your face just like in the cheesy movies, and you feel a shiver go down your spine sending goose bumps all over your body. He's just inches from you, and you can feel your breathing start to quicken, and hope to his God your breath doesn't smell.  
He's got a good few inches on you and it feels like he's towering over you.  
You heard his true form is as big as the Chrystler building, and you're wondering what it feels like to stand next to something that large. As it is, he feels like he's taking up all the space in the room and the only place to move is closer to him.

Tracing your hand down the length of his arm, you stretch up to close the distance to his lips, eyes closing as you feel how soft and warm they are, meeting perfectly with yours. They taste like vanilla and cinnamon, and tighten up for the shortest second before they relax and part against yours.  
Melting into him, you reach up and slide your fingers through the ruffled hair, and trail your hands down to his back, feeling the muscles flex as he pulls you closer to him.  
Deep down you know this is one hundred kinds of wrong, you've been to church before.  
You hear a low rustle, as his wings fold around you both, shutting out the rest of the world. His arms pull you against him like he's trying bring you into his body, and erase any amount of space separating you from him. 

One minute you're standing in the kitchen with the low sun filtering in, adding to his heat, and the next you're lying on the couch in the den. The curtains block out most of the heat and light from the setting sun, but you can still see Castiel's eyes as he looks down at you, slightly confused. "This is inappropriate." He says, voice husky, but his body hasn't moved from yours, and he's clearly not interested in stopping.  
"Lots of things are inappropriate, Castiel," you sigh. Your hands move from his back, to reach between your bodies and undo his tie. Usually on backwards, it's something you had thought funny, but never mentioned in case it made him self-conscious.

He closes his eyes as your hands brush the skin on his neck around the collar. Your hands slide down his chest before coming back up to unbutton his shirt.  
Letting out a low growl so deep you feel it in your bones, a tick works in his jaw before he dips his mouth back down to yours. Supporting his weight on one arm, his other hand skims your side, pushing the fabric of your shirt up over his hand, slowing trailing his fingertips over your skin. His fingers are warm as they make contact with your sensitive skin, but leave chilled tracks in their path.

Where's the hesitation now? For someone with little experience in intimacy, he knows exactly how to touch you so you feel better about breaking what is probably a heavenly cardinal rule. His hands slide down your back, and come to rest on your hip, bring you closer to him and the warmth of his body.  
Sliding the shirt, jacket, and coat from his arms, your nails drag over his skin gently before dropping the clothes on the floor. Grabbing the hem of your shirt, Castiel works the fabric over your head and tosses it, before returning his hands to your skin. Biting your lip, you take a deep breath as goose bumps rise across your skin; like braille typed out just for him.

Sure you never thought this would happen. It wasn't exactly a plan. You don't even know what's really happening except that it's wrong in the best of ways. Time spent together in the past had always been related to whatever literal Hell was going on, but you've never been very good at seeing the signs of interest; and Castiel wasn't any better at conveying it.  
Your hands find their way back to the soft, short, brown hair, and down to the nape of his neck. Pulling him closer, you wrap your arms around his shoulders, and rejoin your lips with his. His arm wraps around your waist as he settles his hips and weight against yours in a way that made you realize you never appreciated the weight of a full grown man above you before.

Wrapping your legs around his waist, you feel _all_ of the human parts of the angel in your arms. Castiel rocks against your hips and a small whimper escapes your throat and you can feel a smile play at his lips. Moving your hands down to his waist, you grab his belt get it undone, before getting the zipper problem out of the way, working the pants down his hips and out of the way.  
"Oh well now we're just uneven," you sigh under your breath, teasing the waist band on his boxers. Castiel gives a shy yet somehow commanding smile, and pulls away your once amazing, now annoying, pants. Down to just your mix matched bra and boy shorts -you never could manage to match them - you look at Castiel and see his gaze raking your body.

You've never really been happy with your body. Too much here, not enough there. A few smatterings of freckles, and a couple scars from a rowdy childhood. But Castiel looked at you with such awe, probably pulling some kind of angel magic and seeing the stories behind those scars, the patterns in the freckles.  
Starting at your hip, he kisses a path up your stomach, between your breasts, up over your collar bone and neck before coming back to meet your lips. You can feel his erection pressing against the center of your body, both blocked by ridiculous pieces of fabric. Arching your back, you bring your body closer to his as his body moves to meet yours. "Get rid of them" you whisper, and in a moment they're gone thanks to a little Angel mojo.

Both free of the angering undergarments, Castiel's hand wanders down your side to where your bodies meet. Lying back, your hips relax as his hand finds the center of your body, the part you desperate need him to touch. His fingertip slowly grazes the most sensitive part of your body, tracing your clit before sliding down your wetness. Easing one finger in, you suck in a sharp breath and moan at the sensation. Kissing your neck, he dips another finger inside and slowly begins moving them in and out of your body. Your hips rock in time with his hand, as your own hands stroke his length, and he shudders, his own goose bumps rising across his skin.

It doesn't take long before you feel your body building up with tension, knowing release is right around the corner. Just before the last push over the edge, in one quick motion, his fingers are replaced with his shaft, sliding all the way to the base. Throwing your head back and moaning low in your throat, your nails dig into his shoulders. There was the push you needed. The tension in your body finally unravels, as your orgasm pulses through your entire body. Barely audible over the hum in your ears, you hear a small, satisfied sound from Castiel. He knows he's done well, and he's preening like a damn bird.

You give your own short laugh before nipping his neck, and focusing your gaze on his. Bodies moving in time, all it takes is a look to tell him to go harder, faster. A rhythm and fullness that's just right. Sweat on your skin mixes with his as you push each other further and further into oblivion.  
Forcing him to roll onto his back, you take the lead as his hands find your hips and move your body against his. Your hands on top of his, you feel his fingers tighten their grip your body, trying to gain control. Taking his hands in yours, you cover your breasts with his hands and squeeze, telling him what to do. Following your lead, Castiel kneads the tender flesh with his warm hand, making your body melt until you give up control.

Knowing you're helpless to stop him, he flips you back over to your back, and settles his weight on top of you again. "Cum for me," he whispers, before claiming your lips with his. Nipping at your lip, he moves faster, one hand on your hip to guide your body with his.  
Your body winds up with tension through every fiber of your body. Like a million little lightning bolts, your body starts to pulse with energy, rolling from your center, out to the tips of your fingers.

Castiel groans as he moves against you, the tension is his body causing the muscles in his arms to swell, and the muscles in his back rippling as he thrusts; pushing you both to the edge of that cliff. One last push and the dam breaks, arching your back, your orgasm hits you wave after wave. Panting and trying to catch your breath, you dig your nails into his arms, trying to steady yourself against the storm before you get pulled under.  
Castiel's release is no less intense. The stiff muscles relaxing under your hands, as a growl is pulled from his chest. His motions slow as he catches his own breath, and comes back down from the high. His arms start to shake, his weight finally causing them to grow tired. Pulling him down towards you, he collapses against your chest, eyes closed, head tucked into your neck.

"Wow. That was... unexpected," he says, slowly catching his breath. "Fornication is, quite nice. I don't think they knew what they were talking about when they made this a sin." You laugh and brush the hair back from his face as he looks up at you. The flush to his face makes the blue in his eyes seem even brighter, and the brown of his hair darker.  
"Well, they're missing out," you say with a smile. He tilts his head and kisses your neck then smiles, looking around. The sun has set, and it's dark in the den. Shadows are thrown across one wall, thanks to the light left on in the kitchen. The faint light of a street lamp outside struggles to illuminate the room and fails, barely highlighting the curtains.  
"You moved things since the last time I was here. This couch is quiet large, did someone help you?" he asks, looking around. "No, took a lot of verbal threats of being dismantled and burned, but I managed it myself." You smile back at his grin, and sigh.

Standing up, Castiel suggests a shower, and zaps you to the bathroom. Oh god. Dirty clothes on the floor, towel crumpled on the toilet seat, and brushes and lotions scattered on the sink. "Sorry about... all of it." You blush and quickly sweep the clothes into a pile, and stand up knocked over bottles.  
Snapping his fingers, Castiel has the bathroom cleaned in seconds, and nods. "You need to teach me to do that." You say walking past him. "I can't teach you something like that unless you're an Angel of the Lord." He says looking confused. "It was a joke" you laugh, turning back to him and smiling. You hold your hand out, "let's do this part the old fashioned, human way."

Stepping into the shower with you, Castiel leans against the back wall while you lean your head back into the warm water. Grabbing the shampoo, you notice his hooded gaze, and shallow breathing. Glancing down, you understand the look in his eyes. "Already?" You ask smiling when takes a deep breath.  
Taking a step forward, wrapping your hand around his cock, Castiel moans low in his throat and closes his eyes. His hands reach out and pull you towards him, as he walks you both into the water. The tile on your back bites cold into your skin, as his warm body presses against your front, the water sluicing over his skin in little rivers down back. His hair wet and plastered to his face softens his features.

Castiel lifts you up, and you wrap your legs around his waist, holding onto his shoulders. Placing your hands in his hair, you pull him towards you, claiming his lips as he slides himself into your body. The cold tile warms under your skin as Castiel slides your body up and down at a slow, torturous pace. Your hands glide across his back as the water passes over your bodies, making the friction that much sweeter.  
"Faster Castiel" You beg, clinging to him, trying to move your body quicker against his. Gripping your body tighter, he thrusts fast and hard, reaching for his own release with you. The sounds of panting breaths and moans mix with the sound of rushing water as you get closer and closer to the shattering release of your orgasm yet again.

A few more quick thrusts and your walls crumble. Everything holding back the ache and tension in your core is washed away as he cums with you, in his own anticipated release. His muscles flex and relax as his orgasm rocks through him, your hands slide over the changing dips and plains.  
After washing off rounds one and two, you and Castiel finally manage to escape the bathroom. Back in the bedroom, you grab an oversized shirt and some lounge pants. No need to get dressed up if you aren't going anywhere. Castiel manifests a pair of sweats and a tee shirt for himself, a nice change to the usual suit and tie.

"So what about a movie? Or we can watch some trash TV." You glance away from flipping channels to raise your eyebrows at him, sitting next to him on the couch, with your feet in his lap. Mental note: angels give the best foot rubs. He smiles and squints at the TV before saying "I've heard a lot about those Kardashians. Apparently a couple of them made deals with Crowley's people to increase the size of their bottoms. Very odd people, those Kardashians."  
"Ha! Really? Of all the things I can think of that they would sell their souls for, that wasn't it." you say still laughing. "Well, regardless of soul status, it's decent trash TV. Or we can watch 'It's a Wonderful Life.' It's about an angel. You actually remind me of him a little, his name is Clarence."  
Nodding Castiel agrees to the movie, as you flip around and lay your head in his lap. Manifesting a blanket, Castiel covers you up and leans down to kiss your cheek before settling back and watching the movie. Barely 15 minutes in, and you start drifting off. You try to fight it but it's been a pretty eventful day. Besides, a short nap can't hurt.

-Next Morning-

The light filters in through the gap in the curtains, not too bright, but the sun is definitely up. It takes you a moment to realize you're not on the couch anymore. Propping yourself up on your elbows, you turn your head and find Castiel in bed next to you. Lying on his back, one arm under his head, and one on his chest, eyes closed. He looks so peaceful and calm, with the faintest smile curving his lips.  
"Are you awake?" You whisper. Angels don't need to sleep, but maybe sometimes they do it for fun? His smile spreads as he opens his eyes and glances at you, "of course. Angels don't sleep. I brought you to bed after the movie and you muttered something about taco flavored cereal, and asked me to lay with you. So I did."

"Taco flavored cereal? Ew." You grimace as you roll over and lay on your side facing him. Mirroring your move, he faces you "morning." Finger brushing your hair and trying to sneak check your morning breath, you smile back at him. "So what happens today?" you ask. Did that sound desperate? You hope it didn't.  
"Well, nothing on Angel Radio is telling me I should return to Heaven just yet, and the Winchesters are fine. I suppose that would mean I could stay with you today if you didn't mind." His smile spread, and it was infectious. His smile was what made the sun get up in the morning, you're sure of it.

Nodding back you give him a little smile back. "Sounds good. I was just going to run some errands and hang out here." Leaning forward you give him a kiss then roll onto your back and toss your arm over your eyes. "Ok, I'm getting up... now." When you didn't move, Castiel gave a small laugh. Peeking at him from under your arm, you laugh too then say "Ok really this time," and drag yourself from bed.

Walking to the closet, you swap out the tee shirt for a tank top, and the PJs for jeans, and slip some shoes on. Turning around, Castiel has changed into his normal suit, backwards tie, and trench coat. Dress wear for a lazy day would surprise some, but it was a Castiel signature, and a nice one.  
"Ok, I'm going to grab some coffee then we can head out." Walking by him, Castiel stops you and wraps his arms around your waist, kissing you so deep you feel it in the pit of your soul; it makes you feel clean. Pulling back you rest your forehead on his shoulder. "If you keep that up we won't get out of this house."

"Door's locked, everything is off... ok that's it, let's go." Walking down the driveway, you stop and check the mail. Nothing, boo. One hand in your coat pocket, Castiel grabs your free hand as you walk down the sidewalk. "It's so nice today. The earth is very happy with itself." He enjoys sharing this kind of news. You normally wouldn't think about how the bugs, flowers, and animals _feel,_ but he does and it makes your heart happy.

Squeezing his hand and smiling as you near the market, you're hit with the smell of fresh food being made from the organic food trucks. At first the food smells good, and you think about what you're going to get for brunch. Until it makes you nauseous. What used to smell amazing smells old and dead.  
"Oh wow, that food must be going bad, it smells wrong. Maybe someone has compost around here or something," kind of disappointed your appetite has fled. "I don't smell anything wrong." Castiel says looking around. "Are you feeling alright?" Confused you look around for yourself and agree. There's nothing there that should smell bad. "Hmm. Well maybe it's just an off day for me."

After shopping at the market, dropping off some papers at work, and picking up some essentials from the store, you and Castiel head back to your house. Once everything has been put up, and lunch eaten - crackers and sprite, nothing tastes good today - you sit down to watch some TV and do a little work.  
"Dean needs me. I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can." Castiel kisses the top of your head then vanishes. You're a little sad to see him go, but it really will be easier to focus without him being there, too good looking not to stare at. Grabbing your files and laptop, you head to your room to get some stuff done for work before dozing off.

Sometime after you fall asleep, you're woken up with hunger pangs. All you had today was crackers and sprite, and a little toast and coffee, so you're not really surprised. Standing up, you shed the jeans. Because no one should be slave to pants when they don't have to be, and head to the kitchen.  
The stove on the clock says it's just after 9. Checking the fridge, you grab the chicken breast from the market, toss it in the oven to cook, put some rice on the stove, and snack on some cereal straight from the box. "This must be what Taco Bell considers fourth meal." After the oven dings and the chicken comes out, the smell hits you and this time, doesn't make you sick.

Taking the plate of chicken and rice to the den, you turn on the TV and watch the news. Thanks to Castiel and the Winchesters, you can easily spot the difference between a supernatural issue, and a human one. Two demons wanted for murder, one arrested for selling narcotics - really? - and a human arrested for arson.  
After watching the news till 11, you get up and head to the kitchen to wash your plate. "When did I eat all this?" you ask yourself. There's only one chicken breast left out of 6, and all the rice gone. Your stomach growls and you touch your stomach. Full and distended. Ugh, too full.

Back in your room, you shove all the paperwork back in the folder, and shut down the computer. Laying it on the end table, you turn off the light and climb into bed, pulling the covers up to your chin. Your stomach hurts but after everything you ate, you aren't surprised. You'll feel better in the morning once you sleep off the oncoming food coma.

Morning comes around, and you stretch and groan at being awake. Slowly blinking your eyes, you feel sick to your stomach. Bolting from the bed to the bathroom, you barely make it before you toss up what's left of your late night chicken and rice. What a great way to start the day off. At least it's Sunday and you can spend the day in bed.

Standing up, you wipe your mouth and toss the napkin in the trash. Looking in the mirror, your hair's a mess, and you've definitely seen better days. While brushing your teeth you pull the hair tie from your hair and finger comb it, trying to keep a huge knot from forming. Spit and rinse. It always feels so much better having a clean mouth.

As you turn to leave the bathroom, you notice your shirt looks tighter, now that you think about it, it feels a little tighter too. Turning to the side, you see your stomach sticking out a bit, pushing against the shirt. "Great now I'm bloated too," you grumble. Damn PMS. At least you know you're not getting sick; can't miss work right now, way too much going on.

The day drags on, just a slow day of working and watching garbage TV, a short nap in late afternoon, and in bed by 8. Maybe you'll see Castiel this week. He said he'd come back when he was done helping Sam and Dean, but you haven't heard from him today. Crawling into bed, you drift off wondering where he's at, and what he's doing.

- Castiel's POV -

"Dean, I need to ask you something." Castiel said hesitantly.

"What Cas?" Dean said, not looking up from the computer. The demon they had chained up at Bobby's cabin was tougher than most. He wouldn't tell them where Crowley was, and they needed him to deal with a purgatory related issue they were having.

"How do you know you love someone Dean?" Castiel moved to sit across from the tiny motel table to talk to Dean.

Dean looked up from the computer with a confused look on his face. "Uh... I don't know man. It's different for everyone. Why?"

"That case, in Maine. The woman whose town was being devoured by demons. I miss her." Cas sighed. "I think I might love her, but I'm not sure."

Dean closed the computer and stared at Cas for a moment before talking. "Well. Have you even seen her since then? Maybe you just remember her? I mean, since you came back from Purgatory you've been a little off man."

"It's not just that Dean. I spent two days with her last week. They were pleasant days. We went to the market, and the store. She showed me her new job. And the love making was, very nice." Cas smiled as he remembered their couple of days together.

"Wow... You slept with her? Go Cas." Deans smile died as he caught Cass's confused look. "Sorry. If you think you have feelings for her, you should see her again. Maybe it's just a phase. Like when teenagers rebel against their parents. You falling for a human, I don't think your Dad would be too happy about that."

"She's prayed for me Dean. I heard her. She said she misses me, and hopes I'm okay. But I don't know what to say if I go back." Cas sighed. Emotions were very confusing; he understood now why Angels had so few.

Dean sighed. "Look man, just go back, spend some more time with her, and see what happens. Might as well have fun while you can. " Dean smiled and opened the laptop back up to finish research, while Cas stood up and looked out the window.

"Call me if you need me." And with that, he was gone.

-Reader-

"Oh god. What is that?" You ask exasperated, staring at your reflection. For the last week, your diet has been erratic, ranging from eating everything in sight, to not eating at all. And the bloating is getting worse. You've called your doctor and set up an appointment, maybe you really are sick. Some things take longer to set in that others.

"Are you alright?" You look up in the mirror to find Castiel standing behind you. "Shit! Castiel, you have to give me some kind of warning. I'm going to have a heart attack." Turning around, you hug him, soaking up his warmth. He pulls back and looks your body up and down. "Are you ill? You sounded worried." he asked, his voice sounding concerned. "I've been better, but I think I'm ok." you sigh. "Except for all this bloating, I can't fit in anything but sweat pants anymore.

Castiel nods then gives you a small smile. "Ah, bloating. Nothing I can't fix." He reaches down to your stomach and touches you, to banish the PMS. Wouldn't it be lovely to have an angel around every month? When nothing happens, Castiel's face drops. Seeing the confusion on his face, you look down at his hand, and back up. Castiel squints then looks down as well.

"Castiel? What's wrong? Is it cancer? Oh my god it's cancer isn't it? You can fix that right?" you ask, panic creeping into your voice. Quiet, Castiel simply stares at his hand, saying nothing. "Castiel! Don't ignore me, am I dying?" Your voice cracks as the panic sets in. Even for him, this is not normal; Castiel is never this quiet.

"It's not cancer. It's... alive." Castiel slowly looks up at you, hand unmoving. "What's _alive_ Castiel? Get it out of me! What is it?!" Why is he not answering you? The look on his face changes, from hurt, to curious and back again. "It's a child. Ours." His face still a mixture of confusion and awe, you back away from him. "What? No. That's not possible. You're an Angel! Besides, even if it was, there's no way it would happen that quickly. I passed biology, and that's just, no. Not possible. It's only been three weeks." Now it's your turn to be confused. And scared. Mostly scared.

"I have no idea how this happened." he says. "I didn't even know it was possible. Angel and Human relations are forbidden, so this was never an option." A look of concern passes his face. "So what does that mean? What's happening to me?" You had a pretty good idea angels and human weren't supposed to do the do, but you didn't think such a heavy word like "forbidden" was attached to it.

"We'll call Sam and Dean. They can help us find out what to do." Castiel looks at you pleadingly. He needs you to be ok bringing in the Winchesters. When someone like Castiel needs help, you accept it without question. Nodding, you try to swallow the lump in your throat, "Okay. Whatever we have to do."  
Castiel gives you a weak smile, before nodding. "I'll be right back." Once he's gone, you turn back to the mirror, and study what you're seeing. Being told that it's a baby, not cancer does have its upsides. The main one being, _it's not cancer. _But a baby? And not just that but a half human, half Angel baby? How is that even possible? Your hands drift to your stomach, settling on the swell under the shirt, you stare for a long time before whispering to yourself, "shit."

A day rolls by before Castiel returns with Sam and Dean. You've gotten a little bigger, but maybe Castiel won't notice. "It's bigger." He says flatly. Okay, or he will notice. "Not much though, right?" Who are you trying to convince?

Dean walks towards you, the confused look on his face quickly turning to anger. "Ok, I'm only going to ask you once. Whose is it?" Flustered you look at Castiel, panic creeping up your throat. "It's his I swear. Cas, tell him." you ask him desperately. He knows the truth, and Dean needs to calm down.

"She's telling the truth Dean." Castiel give Dean a stern look then walks over to you. "That's why we need your help. I've never encountered this." he sighs.  
"But you're the Angel, Cas. If anyone would know what to do, it's you." Dean rubs his hands down his face.  
Sam, who had been watching the exchange, steps forwards with a puzzled look on his face. "Dean, if he doesn't know, he doesn't know. This kind of thing can't be very common, if at all." Turning to you he gives you his best attempt at a smile. "We'll figure this out, okay? But we're all going to have to get personal to figure out what to do."

Walking to the den, you can Castiel sit on the couch, while Sam and Dean take the two chairs. Sam clears his throat then looks back and forth between you and Castiel. "Ok, so first things first. When did this happen?" Blushing, you look down at your lap, what you can see of it around your growing stomach. "A little over three weeks ago." Castiel squeezes your hand and trys to give you a reassuring smile.

"Okay," Sam continues, "And from the looks of it, you're about four months along. So how do you feel?" Taking a deep breath to keep calm, you look up at him. Sam is nice enough. He gives you a smile to try to help, but you really just want to wipe it off his face. _Wow, hormones, calm down. _"Uh, normal I guess? Little flutters, but that just started. And tired. Hungry. Moody. I guess just normal stuff that comes with... being pregnant." There it is. The first time you've admitted it to yourself. Weird.

Castiel smiles at you, "You feel it moving?" As soon as the words have left his lips, he drops your hand and places his on your stomach. Little flutters greet his hands, and destroy your bladder. His smile gets bigger and he looks at Sam and Dean over his shoulder "It's amazing. I've never been on this side of the process before." Turning back to face you, his face goes blank like he's thinking.

Dean's face quickly pulls up a confused look, before sighing and rolling his eyes. "Cas. We need to figure this out. If she's already four months along, and it's barely been three and a half weeks, that's a month a week man. We've got another month to figure this out before it comes out, and we don't know how that's going to happen."

"Well, Dean," Sam huffs, "Don't freak her out or anything. If it's normal except for the rate that it's happening, then the rest should be fine." Castiel moves back to his spot next to you and sighs, defeated. "It might not be that simple. I can't see much about the fetus, but I do know that it's growing rapidly. That might have to do with me. Angels are created, not born. In this situation, the baby is being born, as a half Angel, half human. She's already gotten larger than when I saw her yesterday. "

Standing up -which suddenly takes a lot of effort- you look at all three of them. "Can we please include me in this conversation? This is happening to me, my body." Turning to Castiel, you sigh and take a deep breath. "Can you see the baby? Or is it just some psychic connection?" Castiel reaches up to take your hand, and kisses your knuckles. "All I know, is the child is growing rapidly. There's also a chance the child may have wings."

"Wings?" You, Dean, and Sam shout at the same time. Stunned, you don't know what to say. Luckily Dean does. "Wings? What does that mean for her? For the kid? Can you see them or are they hidden like yours?" Castiel stands up, quiet for a moment as if he's thinking of what to say. "I think... they might be visible. I don't know. If they are, I can easily hide them, like mine. It shouldn't be a problem."

A sudden pains forces you back down on the couch. "Fuck! That hurts." All three men swarm you, trying to find out what's wrong. Watching your stomach roll and grow. "What's going on Cas?" Dean barks. "I don't. Know. Dean. We just have to deal with this as it happens, as try to find out what we can."  
"Guys, I'm going to go lay down. There's way too much confusion and testosterone in here, I need a break." lifting your hands for help, Sam and Castiel get you to your feet, and they all watch you trudge off to the bedroom via kitchen, for snacks. "Castiel can stay with me. There's a guest room you two can use." You call out from the hallway.

Dean looks at Sam then Castiel. "I'm going to make a beer run and figure out what the hell you just dropped in my lap. When I get back we need to see what we can find out about this. Maybe the men of letters have something. Hell, check the Bible. Maybe Cas missed a couple chapters. Before I go, Sam?" Dean looks at Sam with a serious look on his face, holding up both hands, ready to throw down his winning move. As usual, Sam beats Dean with paper. After a few choice words over how much crap it is that paper beats rock, Dean finally leaves.  
Sam turns to Castiel and sighs as Dean walks off. "Alright Cas. Where do we start?" Castiel gives Sam a resigned look. "I have no idea."

It's been a month since Castiel and the Winchesters moved in. You've gotten significantly larger, and Sam thinks you're close to the end game, and you're starting feel the same way too. It's no longer a few flutters, but full blown twists and turns. Castiel enjoys it, but you're done having your insides punched and rearranged. Even Sam asked to feel the baby move a few times. Dean has been otherwise distant, only doing it once when Sam made him feel bad.

Heading down the hall, you find Dean in your office, looking at print outs from the research collected over the past few weeks. Nothing else has been found. Apparently this has never happened, and if it has, it wasn't documented. The closest thing they've been able to think of is Jesus and they all agree it's not the same thing. With the end date just days away, everyone but Dean has agreed to just let it happen and go with it.

"Dean, can I talk to you?" Leaning against the door frame, you hear him sigh before he stands up and turns to face you. Leaning against the desk, Dean looks worn out. He hasn't slept much in the last couple weeks, and you don't blame him. "Sure. What's up?" Crossing his arms he stares at you waiting for you to talk.  
"I know you're not happy about this. But what did I do to you? You barely talk to me but you're staying in my house. You leave the room anytime the baby is brought up, and you only asked to feel the baby once - after your brother took you on a long guilt trip. Which I understand. Some people aren't into that kind of thing. But I saw you smile when you felt the baby move Dean. Even though you tried to hide it then took off. So what is it? What's the problem?"

"What's my problem?" Dean asks. "This isn't anything we know how to handle. It's half human, half Angel, and full crazy. Not to mention, Cas is acting all weird, like this is totally normal, and it's not. I'm sorry, but it's not. We don't know what's going to happen to you, or the kid. We don't know what this is going to bring down on Cas. We don't know what it's going to be capable of. And I don't know if you know this, but most angels are dicks. Even Cas is a dick sometimes. And we can't all be ok with this, someone has to be worried, and a little pissed off, and apparently that person is me."

Nodding, you stand there quietly. Dean makes valid points, even if they're annoying ones. "I get it. I do. But in the end, this is already happening. It's almost _done_. Can't you just take the last few days and calm down? Even if you aren't going to be happy about it, at least not be quiet so pissed? You're more open about it but we're _all_ freaking out right now. You're right, we're flying blind here. But rather than panicking and jerking the wheel, I'm trying to make my best guess at what I'm doing. You aren't even sleeping Dean. You need to sleep." Sighing, you walk towards him, holding out your hand. "Truce?"

Dean looks at your hand for a moment before sighing and scrubbing his face with his hands. Straightening up, He opens his arms. "Just do it and get it over with." Walking into Deans arms, you smile. At least a truce means you can get along with Dean, he's a good guy underneath all that angst and whiskey. Stepping back, you smile up at him. "There's pie in the kitchen." Dean nods with a light laugh. "Right behind ya." And you walk back out to the den to watch TV with Sam and Castiel.

It's been 3 days since your talk with Dean. You wake up to dark blue skies, sun on the horizon. Sitting up, you see Castiel standing by the window. "What time is it?" You ask around a yawn. "Six in the morning: you should be resting." He walks over to the bed and squats down in front of you. Nodding and rubbing your eyes, you look down at him. "I know, but my back hurts. Besides, I went to bed early last night.

Standing up, Cas puts his hands on either side of your overly distended stomach. Flips and a well-placed kick answer back, adding to the pain that woke you up. "Are you feeling okay?" Sighing heavily you stand up and nod, one hand on your back and the other trying to rub out the pain in your abdomen. "Okay enough. But I need to pee then eat."

Walking to the bathroom you hear Sam and Dean talking in the other room. After your truce talk, followed by truce pie, Dean calmed down. He still sighs when the baby is brought up, but at least he stays in the room. He even asked to feel the baby without being forced to. At least, you hope so.  
On your way to the kitchen, Sam tells you he made pancakes for Dean, and set out some extra fruit and bacon for you. "You know me well Sam."  
You smile. The last month has gone by so fast, and you're going to miss the boys when they leave. Dean leaves messes, Sam cleans them up. But it's worth it for the constant fresh food and TV marathon buddies, even if they're gone most days for cases.

Castiel is waiting in the kitchen when you finally waddle in there. He's made a plate for you of pancakes and butter pecan syrup, and the bacon and fruit Sam mentioned. Smiling you sit down at the table as he brings it too you, then gets your water. "You know," you say around a bit of the best pancakes ever -seriously, for a health nut Sam is a genius - "today could be the day. I just have a feeling. It's gotta be, right?"

Sitting down Castiel watches you eat and smiles at you. "I think you might be right." He strokes your hair then stands up pushing his chair in. "I'm going to go talk to Sam and Dean about getting ready." He kisses the top of your head as he walks out of the kitchen, you give him a thumbs up and smile with around a mouthful of deliciousness.

Later that day, you've carved out some private time for a bath. Castiel and the boys went to the store for more food. Dean mentioned something about stealing some medical supplies, so there's probably a hospital experiencing a small scale robbery right about now.

Climbing out of the tub, you feel dizzy and grab the side of the shower. The baby flips over and stretches in every direction before settling back down. Finally out of the tub and dried off, you make your way to the bedroom to get dressed.  
Hearing the guys come in, you shout "be out in a minute" and shut the door.  
Pulling on a shirt, you feel warmth on your legs and look down. "Oh shit." You whisper. You're standing in a puddle, and it's not pee. A quick change as you wriggle into some pants, this time lined with paper towels, and waddle down the hall.

"Guys. Guys, it's happening. Code orange." Sam and Dean jump up from the couch, and Castiel appears beside you. "Are you sure?" Putting a hand on your stomach, he pauses for a moment then nods. "Get the stuff Dean. Sam, help me set her up in the bedroom."  
Castiel zaps you back to the bedroom, by the bed. Sam lays down towels and you crawl in bed trying to calm them down. "Guys, it's not _happening,_ happening, but it's starting." Sam inclines his head before speaking, "yeah but we don't know what's about to happen so it's better to be ready, you know?" He smiles a reassuring smile, then runs out of the room to help Dean.

"Everything is going to be ok. What do you want me to do?" Castiel asks. "Just help me not feel the pain, I'll do the rest," you laugh lightly. Looking like he wants to vomit, Cas simply nods. Sam and Dean return with sani-wrapped medical tools, and paper gowns, and a box of gloves. Castiel disappears before coming back with towels and blankets.

"Ok guys. Let's just calm down, it's not that-" You're cut off by a sharp pain spreading across your stomach, and you can see the baby stretching to move and find room in a shrinking space. Castiel crouches next to the bed and holds your hand, trying to be supportive. "I've watched a few movies, I want to help." His eyes look sincere. You know he's been trying to study everything he can about labor and delivery, but even with his vast knowledge, some things are still lost on him.

Nodding and breathing through the pain you look at Dean and Sam. This isn't what you pictured. Hospital, doctors, nurses, and machines. That's what people usually think of when picturing having a baby. But you don't have that luxury. But you do have the next best thing. Two scared humans, and an Angel. Sam is trying to give you some privacy and not look anywhere below the waist for as long as possible. Dean just looks flustered. If it wasn't kind of serious, it would be hilarious. Castiel is trying to be supportive, but you can see his panic quickly rising.

"Dean, why don't you go boil some water. It'll help you calm down." Dean runs out of the room so fast he almost leaves a vapor trail. "Sam, You're going to have to look. I don't know how you got the short stick, but sorry." Sam lets out a nervous laugh and nods, helping you get situated. "Cas, you should probably breath. Just, go stand over there for a minute and breath." Giving him a light push, Castiel walks to the corner and stands there trying to breath, muttering to himself. Every now and then, a word in Enochian slips past and makes you smile through the pain.

Hours speed by, and it's then that you realize, maybe you did jump the gun getting in bed. It's been forever since you got up and walked around. It feels like days. But they won't let you move. They're too worried something might happen. You've tried convincing them that it wouldn't just _fall out_ but they don't believe you.  
Sam has donned his gloves and smock. Dean keeps coming in and letting you know the status of his boiling water, and when he starts a new pot. Castiel paces back and forth between you and his corner. He's let his wings unfold and wow. If you weren't in this position already, you would be. Long, thick black feathers, reaching from about 8 inches above his head, and going down his back till they stop just shy of the floor. Whenever you groan, or yell, those wings flare out before settling down behind his back.

"It's right there. You can do it. Just breathe, and keep doing what you're doing." Sam says trying to keep you calm. Glancing at Castiel he laughs, "you too. Breathe Cas. Everything is going to be fine."  
Dean comes in just in time to see Sam stand up, and uncover all your business. "Whoa! No! Ok, Water still good. Should I be doing something with it?" He asks, with his hands over his eyes. "Shut up about the water Dean!" You yell as pain rips through you.

In an instant Castiel is by your side, holding your hand, then all the pain is gone. Panting and sweating, you lean back against the stack of pillows behind you. Castiel has his head on the bed next to your hand. You stroke his hair as you try to catch your breath before the next wave of pain. With Castiel touching you, you can't tell when you're supposed to push.

"One more time. Do it." Sam says bringing your attention back to what's happening. Letting go of Castiel, you take a deep breath and push one more time, screaming against the pain, causing Castiel to squirm. Exhausted, breathless, and finally pain free, you collapse against the pillows.

A relieved laugh from Sam, and a muttered "holy shit" from Dean, forces you to sit up, and see what they see. Castiel is standing by Sam. His wings are wrapped around his body, and you can see him looking down and smiling. He must have it, he has the baby. Walking over to you, he stops by the bed before folding his wings to show you the most amazing thing you've ever seen.

In his arms is a tiny, pink baby. A light dusting of dark black hair cover its head and you can make out tiny black wings behind its back. "Oh my god," you whisper holding your arms out to him. Leaning down he puts the tiny baby in your arms, and beams at Sam and Dean, who pat him on the back.  
Your eyes brim with tears as you look down at the tiny angel in your arms, so much like the big one next to you.  
A quick look tells you the baby is a boy. "He's perfect" you sigh as you look at Castiel. Laying a hand on your stomach, he washes the dull pain away, and you thank the powers that be that you have an Angel in your life to heal you.

"Wow." Sam laughs. "I mean wow. Even expecting it, that's not what I was expecting." Looking up at Dean, you see him smile at you, then Cas before letting out a nervous laugh. "I mean holy shit right? What do we do now?" You shrug and smirk, "I have no idea." 

** If you read through that, thank you! It's my first attempt, and I know it's not great, but we all have to start somewhere right?  
This was based on a dream I had one night, and I wrote it down so I would remember it, then decided to pad it out and make a story out of it. Although the dream was from my point of view (obviously), I wanted to make it more reader friendly and changed it to "you" rather than "I/me."

Funny little fact: The birth scene (part of the dream) actually consisted of Sam wearing an apron and two oven mitts to "catch" the baby. Dean was a nervous mess like in ""Yellow Fever" and he did boil pots of water, because he read that's what men did when they didn't know what to do. Just imagine that, it made me laugh way more than it should have.  
Please give me some feedback, and let me know what you thought, and any advice you might have! Constructive criticism is welcome, blatant criticism is not.  
Also, sorry if the layout is a bit weird, I had it formatted in word and uploading it smashed it all together.

Follow me on tumblr: . And again, thank you! ** 


End file.
